Trackmania: Uprising (ASK TO JOIN RP)
Welcome to the city of Fairhaven. A large city severely secured by cops. Even the slightest of traffic laws were violated, they would be prosecuted immediately, which is why street racers formed "The Underground". This group is constantly on the run, and contains the fastest street racers in the world. You dont have to know about cars in order to join. All are welcome. WE ARE BRINGING THIS BACK TO LIFE, GENTLEMEN.. AND GENTLEWOMEN. Ask before adding your characters name. Racers Tesla The Hedgehog - 1960 Plymouth XNR Concept Hedge Blackstone The Hedgehog - 2000 Toyota Supra RZ ''' '''Gavin The Mongoose - 2011 Nissan 370z Mayhem The Bat - '''BMW_R1200GS '''Dent - 2013 GTA Spano Arsesys The Hedgehog - 2006 Corvette C6 Neutral Cops Ion The Hedgehog - Chevrolet Corvette C7 Rules *All rules that exist on this wiki and the website apply. *Cursing is allowed, with the exception of "Goddamn", "Fuck", and "Cock", unless they are censored. *No racism. Dont say that black people cant do this, or Mexican people cant do that. *Dont kill one's character unless they granted access to. *Dont choose overpowered cars. It'll break the soul of this RP. A list of overpowered vehicles will follow. *Cops may only use a Ford Crown Victoria, Dodge Ram, Corvette C7, or Dodge Charger SRT8 *This roleplay takes place in a NFS-Most Wanted-inspired city called Fairhaven, between the events of Gem High and Town of Percy. *''You may change your vehicle, but only in a scenario where your car is totaled and cannot be fixed.'' Overpowerd/Illegal Vehicles List of banned vehicles. Go-karts (srsly now?) Vehicles that cant go faster than at least 40 mp/h 'Uncomplete list of availible vehicles' The list of vehicles was so large, I had to make a seperate article. See the complete list here. ' 'Roleplay Area! Driving cars was a freedom back then. Driving over a hundred miles an hour felt like a fire inside of you. Until the government decided to take safety precautions, and invent vehicles that drive for you. No steering wheel, gas pedal, or even a radio. All leading car manufactuers were shut down. Ford, Volkswagen, Lamborghini... all their factories and HQs were demolished to make way for safer manufactuers. That ends now. We formed a secret society called the Underground. We illegally imported cars from other parts of the world, where they were still existent. Our war for automobile freedom have just begun. My name is Tesla, and I am the leader of the Underground. 'CHAPTER 1 - IGNITION' Gavin worked hard Fixing his 370z with body kits, nitrous, and other parts, as it took 10 hours to do Tesla was testing out his Plymouth XNR on the oval test track, in the underground HQ base. Gavin: Well that was fun, making my 370z look like a beast. Ion was at the Fairheven Police Dept. waiting for a mission. He gets out his PA and says "What do we got, chief?" The Chief says "We have a street racer. We dont know where it's at though. We will find it soon enough." "Good." says Ion <----- edited by Alphonse Mayhem gave a sharp groan from where she sat in an abandoned storm drain while patching up her motorcycle's fual tank, tossing what looked like a bullet fragment over her shoulder. Mayhem: Still can't believe that d*** cop punctured my tank. Who's bright idea was it to give those morons weapons anyway!? They can't even shoot straight for the love of- She gave a sigh before moving to stand, muttering something under her breath as she did so. Mayhem: What I wouldn't give to drive over the guy's foot. "I'm ready to go." said Tesla. He drives the XNR out of the underground workshop and to the ramp to the surface. 'DOWNTOWN FAIRHAVEN, MARCH 27 7:00 PM' Someone new drove into Fairheaven. He was blastin it up with the guitar licks high and the bass bumpin'. Jack "Dent" Demor was zooming down the streets. He went down the highway and back. He drove for fun, not for awards. He parked his car, and went inside for a bite to eat. Afterwards, he got tailed by a cop. "You must be new here so i'll tell you why I tailed ya. We in Fairheaven do not drive these cars. In fact, we don't drive at all. It's safer this way, so i'll set you up if you want." The cop said. " Sorry officer, but I like my cars." Dent said. Dent then punched him in the mouth, swelling up his lips and making him pass out. He then Zoomed off. Tesla appears in an alley. He sees Dent being chased by the cops. "Hm... that guy has nerves. I should follow him." Tesla said, and follows Dent from afar. Tesla then drives next to a police car. He yells "Racing will never die!" then tags the police car off the road. He then speeds up next to Dent. "Dont worry about me. I'm friendly." "You been here a while?" Dent asked "Lived here ever since the government cracked down. I'm Tesla, leader of the Underground. The country banned the use of vehicles all because of "safety". My team was founded to lift that ban. I like how you can handle a car. How would it sound to join us?" explained Tesla. " So the Underground is all about putting the high speed back into cars? Im in" Dent said " By the way, Im Jack. Jack Demor. But everyone calls me Dent." *breaks a pole with his fists* "Thats why" Dent explained "Heh. You make your own rules like me. This is why they call me Tesla." He aims his finger at a lamp post, electrocuting it before it turns off. "Soo what happens if the cops get a hold of ya? Im talkin when you've been doin stuff for a long time" Dent asked "They wont. Our team holds the best drivers in the world, including me." said Tesla. " You can imagine that im young. Just by my voice and height. Im 8, but don"t underestimate me. But anyway, itsa a deal." Dent says as he holds out his hand for a handshake Tesla shakes the hand. "Welcome to the Underground. Here's our hideout." He gives Dent the GPS that leads to the hideout. "If I get caught doing this by the cops... who cares. I don't. Yeah, I don't." Dent said. His face gets hot. "Man... Im worried about this... I definetly witll think about when im in bed." Dent said as he got in the back seat, and went to sleep. Tesla gets back into his modified XNR and drives away. 'FAIRHAVEN, MARCH 28, 9:00 AM' The next day, Dent woke up wondering if this was a good idea or not. He had never heard of Fairheaven, he doesn't know if the cops are worth messing with. He also didn't know Tesla. He could be telling the truth. But if I accept, he thought, he might stab him in the back. Take his car, everything. ahe might even be an undercover cop. It took about an hour or so for Dent to decide. He was going to The Underground. Dent pulled into The Underground. "this place is pretty sweet." Dent said. "I'm glad you came." said Tesla. "Welcome to the Maintenance Workshop. Here, you can add changes to your car. We have enough tools to get you started." "I got my own working man... but, seeing that XNR makes me wanna use this baby more." Dent explained. I got this baby to go, top speed, 340 mph." Dent bragged. "Incredible. My car can only go 220 mph with tuning." said Tesla. "What am I talking about, my repairman pretty much did this for me. Ey Rage, Get in here!" Dent called Rage in. "Hey." Rage said. "Rage, you modified this car right?" Dent asked. " Yup. Sure did. although Tails could make it go way faster, its definetly pretty fast." Rage responded. "Who's Tails?" asked Tesla. "He's a friend of ours. he's the smartest person I know and pretty much gave me all my technology and mechanic smarts." Rage responded. "I would like to meet him some day." said Tesla. "Well I better get going. See you!" Rage said as he left. At the surface roads someone was being chased by the cops Dent looks at Tesla. "Let's move some metal." said Tesla. (LOL ACCELERACERS REFERENCE! ) as he gets into his Plymouth XNR. He drives towards the ramp to the surface. Dent follows closely behind 'FAIRHAVEN HIGHWAY, MARCH 28, 10:20 AM' A cop comes around and rams Dent off the side of the road. The car flips and it lands upside down. "Uh oh." says Tesla. He makes a U-turn and runs to the flipped car. "Dent!" he said. An unknown driver in a 2000 Toyota Supra RZ '''drives by tesla and dent streching there hand out the window with a pistol and starts shooting at the cops Dent is trying to kick the doors open but it wont budge, as a cop approaches the flipped car "Let me help you!" said Tesla, opening the doors and rescuing Dent out of the car. He must hurry because the car is gonna blow up any second now. (I saw this in the NFS movie). Dent barely escapes the blast radius( MY CAR!) "It was either your life or your car. Come on Dent. We gotta get in my car!" said Tesla, rushing. He takes off the cover revealing a second seat, so Dent can get in. Tesla starts up the car. the '''2000 Toyota Supra RZ halts in near tesla and the driver says quickly fallow me I know where we can lose them " you guys gna follow or not I don't have all day" "Sure. Why not?" said Tesla, following the Supra. the supra guides them down a bumpy road and later into a dark tunnel where it comes to a halt "We're here Dent was stabbed by his Radio Antennae and passed out from blood loss Your friend looks hurt "Turns on the lights revealing the tunle to be a base of some kind the driver rushes to dent to help "We need to take him to the hospital. He's dying!" said Tesla. Hours later, Dent woke up inside Fairheaven Hospital, moments from dying due to blood loss, Dent wakes up to have a major ache in his stomache area. "Whats going on?" Dent leaned up and his stomache lurched in pain. "AAGH" Dent exclaimed in pain, and immedietly sat down "You lost 9 pints of blood after you car capsized. You should be better in 5 more days." said Tesla. "You really had me worried. I thought you'd never make it." "Well if my brother can survive anthing, I can too...*cough* Rage is my brother if you didn't know. Well, not by blood but.." Dent said "He's been through a lot, Rage. His parents died. His brother left him. Eggman, a villian where were from, tortured him, and his girlfriend died. Not to mention he gets into a lot of painful battles. A lot has happened to him Tesla, yet he still comes back, alive and kicking, just with a few scars." Dent spoke in a manner that was serious, very different from him. "Oh, do I have a treat for eggman. I will scramble him!" said Tesla. "He's a long way from here. At Mobius(pretend its a city), and even then we still don't know where he is. But he'll show" Dent explained "I was literally around the world. I participated in The Run, a 3000 mile race spanning from San Francisco to New York. I only got 18th place out of 210 racers." said Tesla. "I drove a 2003 Ford Mustang at the time". "Wow. Well if your going Im going, and you aint convincing me not too, Eggman has done a lot of harm, not just rage, but to mobius as well." Dent said "My main motivation is to take the power back to Fairhaven. I'm not concerned about Robotnik right now." Tesla said. "Alright, Ya got heart. I like that." Dent responded "You need to stay here. You need some rest." said Tesla. Peugeot is the only car company that was founded in the early 1800s that is not defunct yet. The first car ever made was in 1807, built by ''François Isaac de Rivaz ''powered by an internal combustion engine. The 24 Hours of Le Mans is a prestigious endurance race that lasts 24 hours, located in Le Mans, France. The first held 24HLM was in 1923. It is also known for the disaster that occured in 1955, when Pierre Lervergh crashed his vehicle into a crowd, killing himself, 80 spectators and injuring hundreds more. In the past 91 years, this endurance competition did take a few lives. Jo Gartner in 1986, Sebastien Enjoiras in 1997, and Allan Simonsen in 2013. Gavin speeds by the underground h.q in his supped up 370z that he customized with flare as he is being chased by cops. "Hey, morons!" someone suddenly shouted, aiming it at the cops for good messure. 'THE TALLEST BUILDING, MARCH 29th, 10:00 AM' The mayor was watching the entire city from his window, about 1.5 miles above the surface. "The Underground. It is too bad they dont know what is coming for them." said the corrupted mayor. "What are you going to do?" said one of the henchmen. "Something that will ruin the science of racing... forever." said the mayor, smirking and laughing evilly. "3 days from now, the Dark Fusion Reactor will be complete. I will use the reactor to create the Singularity, powerful enough to destroy this Solar System!" said the mayor. "Once this singularity collapses, my mission will be complete, and no one can stop me." The Mayor continued. The Mayor's hideout is located on the top floor of the Enterprise, a large and tall triangular building that stands to 1.5 miles tall, and somewhat thousands of meters underground. It is surrounded by outer and inner walls that are very tall, and are also mobile. It is maintained by federal soldiers that work to sustain the Enterprise. They're not afraid to kill any trespasser without warning. The building has a total of 800 floors, and the only way inside is to go underground. ('Do not godmod your way to the Enterprise. Further in the roleplay, when we have enough editors, Tesla will form a plan on how to get inside the Enterprise and infiltrate it before the Singularity activates.)'' '''LATER THIS DAY, COUNTDOWN TO TOTAL DESTRUCTION, 72 HOURS It has been a few days, Dent gets up, pays the medical bill, and walks home in the rain. He regretted thinking Tesla was a criminal, he would have left him if so. He also questions if the Underground is worth it. He then decides, This place is corrupted, and the Underground is the only thing that can bring the life back to Fairhaven Gavin gets out of his house and gets in his car, as he gets in his car he starts thinking about the underground and wandering who they are and also thinks that this could solve his problems with the cops. "I need to know more about this underground and how its going to solve my problems?" said Gavin. he drives out of his lot and activates his GPS heading for the underground H.Q. "GPS, go to underground H.Q." Gavin commanded via voice recognition. "Route set!" the GPS pops up the route to the underground H.Q. "I must fix my problems and Fairhaven's problems, with help of the underground." Gavin thought to himself. Gavin drives off ready for anything the cops throw at him Dent has healed up and is going to meet Tesla and talk to him about the Underground. He gets into his newly "bought" car(his older one, his spanno) and drives off to the Underground. Tesla was just cruising around in a carbon fiber'd 2003 Ford Mustang, the same car he has driven in the Run. Dent knocks on the door to the Underground. A GLaDOS-like voice says "Full name and name of vehicle, please." She said. "Uhh, Jack Demor, GTA Spanno 2013" Dent says The door automatically opens like a garage. "Welcome. Make sure nobody is not following when once you enter inside." The voice said. Dent walks in, looking behind him as he does, and shuts the door. "Hey Tes, you in here?" Dent called out. Nope. "Hey GLaDOS type voice, thing. Is there anyway I could leave a message for Tesla?" Dent asked "Negative, but now that you've mentioned it, I will design one in the future." The voice said. "You will? Aren't you a computer? Who are you anyways? and, sorry if I come off rude." Dent asked "I am just a lonely old voice. I have no friends, no life. I just do what Tesla programmed me to do, because he says 'robots dont have feelings.'" The voice said. "Evolution, my friend. Evolution changes everything. Now i'll be off. Just remember that, okay? Im sure Tesla will progam you to have feelings, maybe even be physical. But later then." Dent says as he heads outside. Tesla parked his Ford Mustang in an alleyway, playing Crazy Taxi at the back of his car. He got a Dreamcast hooked up in the trunk of the car, along with a TV, so that's why. Gavin is driving in his 370Z street racing with random Racers, passes by tesla while racing. "was that tesla?" he thought then kept focus on his race. Tesla stops playing and gets back inside the car. He pulls out of the alleyway, and cruises around. The next thing he knows, a Shelby Cobra GT500 cop car that was cloaking has became visible right in front of his eyes. Tesla panics and backs up, performs a reverse 180 spin and steps on the gas. The police car chases after him. Gavin looks back in his rear view mirror and sees a cop car behind him, knowing he is in hot pursuit, he says to himself. "time to pop some nitro!", he then pops the nitrous switch and presses the button on his steering wheels, giving his car a huge boost of speed passing by all of his rivals, leaving them in the dust. Category:Roleplays